The present invention relates to an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels, and more particularly to an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which applies magnetic force to a coating substance containing magnetic particles to cause overlapping concentration of the magnetic particles and thereby producing flamboyant and luxurious stereoscopic patterns on a vessel.
Kitchen vessels generally include a frying pan, a wok, a pot and a casserole pan which are used to broil or boil food. Such a kitchen vessel is manufactured by preparing a vessel to contain food, cutting or grinding rough, surfaces of the vessel, and then performing a coating or anodizing process to prevent food from sticking to the vessel and prevent the vessel from being scratched by external contact.
The coating process generally includes primer coating, intermediate coating, and top coating. In this process, a fluorine resin coating, ceramic coating, Teflon coating, or titanium coating may be applied to the vessel. During this process, a pattern may be transferred to the vessel through a transfer sheet, or various patterns may be printed on the vessel through rubber stamps.
The present invention proposes a jig to utilize a magnet which, allows a three dimensional stereoscopic pattern to be applied to the surface or back surface of a vessel during a coating process such as primer coating, intermediate coating, or top coating.
FIG. 1A is an exploded perspective view illustrating a vessel V and a jig for coating kitchen vessels according to an embodiment of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0042732 (JIG FOR COATING KITCHEN CONTAINER), and FIG. 1B is a perspective view illustrating the vessel V and the jig for coating kitchen vessels according to the illustrated embodiment of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732. Reference numeral 20 indicates an outer support 20 fixed to a prop 10 to support the outer lateral surface of the vessel V.
The jig for coating kitchen vessels according to the illustrated embodiment of Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732 includes a jig J provided with a magnet M set thereon to support a vessel V to which a coating substance containing magnetic particles is applied.
The magnet M is set on the jig J to face the vessel V, and metal segments M1 which are magnetized by the magnet M are arranged around the magnet M.
The magnet M and the metal segments M1 may be pre-attached to a separate synthetic resin film before being set on the jig J. Alternatively, the magnet M and the metal segments M1 may be fixed to individual jigs J to face the vessel V.
Preferably, the jig J includes a prop 10 provided with a fixing groove 11 allowing the magnet M to be inserted thereinto, and coupling grooves 12 provided around the fixing groove 11 on the upper portion of the prop 10 to allow the metal segment M1 magnetized by the magnet M to be inserted thereinto.
The metal segments M1 are magnetized by magnetic force of the magnet M. The magnetic force produced by the metal segment M1, which is less strong than that of the magnet M, causes magnetic particles, on the surface of the vessel V to be concentrated. Thereby, concentration of magnetic particles by strong magnetism of the magnet M and the concentration of magnetic particles by weak magnetism of the metal segments M1 mingle together to produce more various flamboyant stereoscopic patterns IP.
However, for Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732, the metal segments M1 are simply arranged around the magnet M, and thus fail to sufficiently receive magnetic force of the magnet M. Therefore, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732 has a limit in maximizing magnetizing force.
In addition, for Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732, the metal segments M1 and the magnet M are disposed in a plane. That is, the metal segments M1 and the magnet M are disposed neighboring each other, and therefore stereoscopic patterns IP are arranged neighboring each other in a plane. As a result, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0042732 has a limit in producing various flamboyant three-dimensional stereoscopic patterns IP.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce clear stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner by disposing a magnet on a jig to overlap with a metal plate such that the metal plate is magnetized by actively accepting magnetic force of the magnet, and thereby the magnetic force according to magnetizing force of the metal plate is maximized to be as strong as the magnetic force of the magnet.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce stereoscopic patients having different degrees of clarity on a vessel in an overlapping manner by maximizing the clarity of stereoscopic patterns formed by a magnetic pole of the magnet producing strong magnetic force and lowering the clarity of stereoscopic patterns formed by a magnetic pole of the metal producing relatively weak magnetic force.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce clear stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner by causing a magnetic pole of a metal to produce a magnetic force as strong as the magnetic force of a magnet pole of a magnet to produce clear stereoscopic patterns.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce clear stereoscopic patterns having various degrees of clarity on a vessel in an overlapping manner by overlapping a magnetic pole of a magnet producing strong magnetic force and magnetic poles of a first metal plate and a second metal plate producing different weak magnetic forces.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which has magnetic poles of a metal plate formed not only at an end portion, i.e., an edge of the metal plate but also at an end portion of a pattern hole and thereby can produce various stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner according to the number and shape of the pattern holes.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce clear and various stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner as other magnets are disposed on or under a metal plate to overlap with the metal plate.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can produce various clear stereoscopic patterns on a vessel by overlapping a magnetic pole of a magnet having strong magnetic force produced by the magnet with magnetic poles of other metal plates having different weak magnetic forces produced by the other metal plates.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which includes a metal plate provided with a through hole (a magnet may be fitted into the through hole, may be placed in the through hole formed to be larger than the magnet, or may be positioned under or on the through hole formed to be smaller than tire magnet) and adapted to be magnetized and apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the metal plate formed at an end portion of the metal plate, and thereby can produce clearer stereoscopic patterns on the vessel V in an overlapping manner as the magnetic force according to the magnetizing force of the metal plate is maximized to be as strong as the magnetic force of the magnet.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which has a magnet disposed on or under another magnet in an overlapping manner, and thus can produce clear stereoscopic patterns in a overlapping manner according to magnetic poles formed at respective end portions of the magnets, thereby greatly improving commercial value of a product.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which can maximize the magnetizing force of a metal plate and produce various stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner according to a magnetic pole of the metal plate.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which allows a magnetic pole formed at an end portion of a metal plate to be coordinated with another magnetic pole of the metal plate formed around a pattern hole, thereby producing various stereoscopic patterns on a vessel in an overlapping manner.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels which has a magnet simply disposed on a jig and another magnet disposed on or under a metal plate to overlap with the metal plate, and thus can produce simple stereoscopic patterns and complex stereoscopic patterns together on a vessel in an overlapping manner, thereby greatly improving commercial value of a product.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for coating kitchen vessels including a jig facing a vessel to which a coating substance containing magnetic particles is applied, the apparatus including a magnet set on the jig to face the vessel and adapted to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the magnet formed at an end portion of the magnet, and a metal plate overlapping with the magnet to be magnetized and thereby apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the metal plate formed at an end portion of the metal plate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels including a jig facing a vessel to which a coating substance containing magnetic particles is applied, the apparatus including a magnet set on the jig to face the vessel and adapted to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the magnet formed at an end portion of the magnet, and a metal plate provided with a through hole facing the magnet to be magnetized and thereby apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the metal plate formed at an end portion of the metal plate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels including a jig facing a vessel to which a coating substance containing magnetic particles is applied, the apparatus including a magnet set on the jig to face the vessel and adapted to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the magnet formed at an end portion of the magnet, and another magnet disposed on or under the magnet to overlap with the magnet to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at another magnetic pole formed at an end portion of the another magnet.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for coating kitchen vessels including a jig facing a vessel to which a coating substance containing magnetic particles is applied, the apparatus including a magnet set on the jig to face the vessel and adapted to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the magnet formed at an end portion of the magnet, another magnet disposed around the magnet and set on the jig to face the vessel to apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at another magnetic pole formed at an end portion of the another magnet, and a metal plate overlapping with the another magnet to be magnetized and thereby apply magnetic force to the coating substance to cause the magnetic particles to be concentrated at a magnetic pole of the metal plate formed at an end portion of the metal plate.